piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
Top 20 suprising kisses of racers
This Top 20 proves the love of racers in Big Fat Barbel Cat's History of the Piston Cup. 20. 16.07.2004: Johnny Blamer and Carly Gearspark (she is Murray Clutchburn backup from 2003 to 2014) Bob: Johnny Blamer, Slider Petrolski, Brush Curber and Carly Gearspark are going to the pits. Darrel: But Johnny is going to Carly's pit. (Johnny kisses Carly) Darrel: OH MY (Popeye toot) GOD!!!! They have kissed! 19. 28.09.2001: Crusty Rotor and Deborah Lowlane (she is Kevin Racingtire backup from 2000 to 2013) Darrel: OH WE HAVE A PROBLEM. HAUL INNGAS PUNCTURED HIS TIRE AND HIT HE WALL AND CONNECTED WITH DARREN LEADFOOT, JOHNNY BLAMER, MURRAY CLUTCHBURN, CRUSTY ROTOR, AND DEBORAH LOWLANE! Bob: Wait a second. Deborah kisses Crusty Rotor! Darrel: OH MY GOSH!!!! Johnny (cries): OH MY GOD! THEY KISSED! AAAAAGHAGHAGHAWHAWHAWHAAAAAA!!!!!!!! 18. 01.05.2009: Rev Roadages and Samantha Wheeler (she is Floyd Mulvihill backup from 2007 to 2016) Darrel: Rev Roadages going to pits along with Samantha Wheeler, Phil Tankson, Terry Kargas and Buck Bearingly! Bob: OH MY GOSH. SAMANTHA KISSES REV ROADAGES!! Buck: What?????? Phil: Good job, now I am going to my pit for pit stop (After the race) Shannon: It's pit reporter Shannon Spokes. Now I'm talking with Phil Tankson. Phil: Hello my fans. Shannon: Can you comment the incedent when Samantha Wheeler kisses Rev Roadages? Phil: I don't know what the heck is that, but I'm shocked Phil: You know that Samantha already kissed more racers. Shannon: What?? Phil: Yeah, yeah. She kissed Terry Kargas, Tommy Highbanks and Bruce Miller in 2007, Floyd Mulvihill and Bobby Roadtesta in 2008 and now she kissed Rev Roadages. 17. 19.09.2012 Carly Gearspark and Johnny Blamer Bob: Here's comes Johnny Blamer. Darrel: Yeah, he now leading. Bob: But here's comes Carly Gearspark. Darrel: OMG! THEY HAVE KISSED! Bob: OH MY GOSH! Johnny: Good kiss Carly. (Darren Leadfoot finish the race in first place) Darren: WOOOOO HOOOOO!!!!!!!! YEAH!!!!!! I WON THE RACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BUT I CANNOT BELIEVE CARLY AND JOHNNY HAVE KISSED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 16. 21.03.2014 Brush Curber and Harriot Driftwheel (After the race) Catherine Curber: Sorry Brush, but I'm married with Tyler Rutherford Brush: Ok, good luck Catherine. Catherine: Sorry (Harriot comes to Brush and Catherine) Harriot: I hope you like it Brush (Harriot kissing Brush) Catherine: OH MAH GOD!!!!!!!! Brush: You're right. I like it. Catherine (bawling): AGAHAGAHAGAHAHGAGAGHHAAGAHAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 15. 30.11.2014 Greg Candyman and Priscilla Goldtire Greg's Wife: I DON'T LOVE NOW! Greg (sad): But why? Greg's Wife: BECAUSE YOU IS DISGUSTING (Pingas) RACING LOOSER! (Priscilla Goldtire comes to Greg and Greg's Wife) Priscilla: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GREG IS A GOOD RACER!!!!!!!!!!!! Greg's Wife: STUPID PRISCILLA!!!!!!!! Greg: Priscilla, I'm sorry if you don't like it (Greg kisses Priscilla) Greg's Wife: TWO DISGUSTING (Popeye toot) LOOSERS!!!!!!!!!!! (Greg's Wife comes out) Greg: Priscilla, are you married me?? Priscilla (happy): YEEEEEES (Greg and Priscilla kisses again) 14. 09.07.2004 Amy Buckfield and Rusty Cornfuel (After the race) Rusty: Hello Kevin Kevin: Hello Rusty, Amy Buckfield was looking for you Rusty: Why? Kevin: I don't know Kevin: Oh, here's Amy. Bye Rusty. Rusty: Bye Kevin Rusty: Hello Amy Amy: Hello Rusty Rusty: Why you was looking for me? Amy: Because I love you (Amy kissing Rusty) Rusty: But I'm married Amy: Your wife have a kiss with Winford Rutherford (Rusty started to crying) Amy: But you have me now Rusty: Yes, you right Rusty: When I see you the first time, I have a think: "Here is my true love". Amy: So, you is also love me?? Rusty: Yes. I buy a ring for you Rusty: Are you married me?? Amy: YEEEES (Rusty and Amy kissing again) Darrell: OMG, THIS IS SO FREAKING NUTS!!!!!!!! THEY HAVE KISSED NOT ONCE, BUT TWICE!! TWO (Seal Bark) TIMES!!!!!!!!!!!! (he faints) 13. 08.02.2019 Emma Trunkrev and James Cleanair (In Racing Track) James (crying and sobbing so hard that he bawls a lot): WHY DID MY WIFE DIED?? WHY?? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHAGHAGHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! Lightning: It's ok. We're here to support you. The King: It's ok James. Cal: Yeah it's ok, you will have a new wife. James: But I love only Elizabeth The King: Are you know Emma Trunkrev? James (not crying anymore): Yes. (Emma comes to James, Lightning, The King and Cal) Emma: Hi James! James: Hi Emma! to be continued by Big Fat Barbel Cat